


My Love

by tyronic_scripts



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fruhling in Paris, Kissing, Music, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singing, There is a little bit of plot if you squint, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronic_scripts/pseuds/tyronic_scripts
Summary: You catch Richard writing a new song at home, and to make up for his embarrassment, you help him relax.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Rammstein fic. I tried to make Richard super duper adorable here, it's almost too cute. Enjoy!

A faint light shined through the blinds in your bedroom. Patches of light hit your face and body, waking you up. A groan exited your mouth as you rose from your bed and stood, stretching. You turned to the spot next to you and sighed; it was usually empty. A quick glance at the clock told you that it was already after noon, much to your confusion. Usually Richard would wake you up as he was leaving for the day and it inevitable always caused you to stay awake. Today was extremely strange and caused a bit of concern. Richard almost always left for the studio at 9am, staying until at least 9pm or later if the band had been behind.

 

You started walking out to the living room but stopped in your tracks as you hear what was, distinctly, Richard’s favorite acoustic guitar. He hardly used it while the band was recording, but for some reason he was using it today. You walked until you could hide next to a bookcase and listened to Richard. It seemed to look like he was working on a song. Papers covered the piano you had in the living room, and the dinning room table was stacked high in more papers and the guitars case. You could see one particular paper on the piano that had scribbled all over it, and one next to it that had more neatly written lyrics, you guessed.

 

Your breath almost left your body as you heard Richard start talking. “Ah, yes! I think it is ready now. Let’s see if this sounds decent.” Richard began strumming the guitar. It sounded so lovely and you quietly leaned your head against the bookshelf. You sighed as Richard, to your surprise, started singing.

 

_Im Licht kleid kam sie auf mich zu_

_Ich weiß es noch wie heut'_

_Ich war so jung,_

_Hab' mich geniert_

_Doch hab' es nie bereut_

_Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht,_

_Die Zunge lust gestreut_

_Verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht_

_Ich hab' es nicht bereut_

 

You closed your eyes and let the music flow through you.

 

_Oh non rien de rien_

_Oh non je ne regrette rien_

_Wenn ich ihre Haut verließ_

_Der Frühling blutet in Paris_

 

Lucky for you, Richard’s back was towards you so you could raise your eyebrow at the foreign words. You had never heard Richard speak French before and you move to sit on the floor, out of Richard’s sight. Now, your attention was fully on Richard, starting at the back of his head, hanging onto every word he was singing.

 

_Ich kannte meinen Körper nicht_

_Den Anblick so gescheut_

_Sie hat ihn mir bei Licht gezeigt_

_Ich hab' es nie bereut_

_Die Lippen oft verkauft so weich_

_Und ewig sie berühr'n_

_Wenn ich ihren Mund verließ_

_Dann fing ich an zu frieren_

_Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht,_

_Die Zunge lust gestreut_

_Verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht_

_Ich hab' es nicht bereut_

 

You were so caught up in the music, that you realize Richard wasn’t wearing a shirt. You can see every muscle in his back and arms moving to the music and it causes you to melt. A warm, tight hug is all you wanted to give Richard at this point, but you force yourself to wait until he is finished singing.

 

Richard doesn’t quite finish singing the song. He goes on to sing a few more lines, but slowly fades into silence. He leans his guitar against the piano leg, rubbing his hands over his face. He had, what you assume, spent at least 3 hours with his music, maybe even longer. You aren’t quite sure, but you are sure that he needs to relax now. You stand up and make sure to make loud movements so you don’t scare him. He immediately hears you and whips his head around to look at you. “Good morn-,” he glances at his watch, “afternoon, love.”

 

You continue walking over to him and grab his face with your hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. He tastes like mint, and you open your mouth wider, inviting his tongue in. A minute later, you pull away from him, taking a deep breath, but not taking your hands away from his face. He looks up at you, and smiles largely, almost laughing, “now what was that for?”

 

You grin at him, kissing his forehead, “for singing that beautiful song.” Richard’s expression changed immediately to one of horror.

 

“You…you heard that?” He spoke just barely above a whisper, clearly embarrassed. “I won’t do it again.”

 

You tilt your head to the side and drop to your knees so you are looking into his eyes, “don’t you dare say that, Richard! It was so beautiful. I want to hear the whole song when you have finished it. You know I love to hear you sing, and I think you clearly don’t do it enough. I love you, and I love your singing.” You pull his head towards you, kissing him again before he can argue with you. He has a hard time playing in front of you, and while you don’t understand it, you still try to make him as comfortable as possible. You pull away from him. “I’m sorry for listening in. I know you don’t like it when I do that. I was just so drawn in, I felt stuck in place. Like I couldn’t move, the lyrics are quite wonderful.”

 

“[y/n], don’t be sorry. You really think it’s good? Good enough I can show the others?”

 

You sigh and roll your eyes, “Richard, of course! Anything you write should be shown to them. Even if it doesn’t make it on the final product, it’s still good enough for the others to see. Or you could just play it for me and only me.” You finish your speech with a wiggle of your eyebrows, which causes Richard to smile.

 

He places his hands on either side of your head, just below your ears and leans his forehead against yours. “[y/n], thank you for always being honest with me. I love you.”

 

You kiss him again, quickly, and pull his hands away from your face, standing up and pulling him towards the bedroom, “come. It’s time to relax now.” You let go of his hands and pull off your shirt as you drop it on the floor and look back at him, giving him your most seductive grin, which only causes him too laugh and jog after you.

 

Turning to face him, as soon as he gets to you, you pull him by his jeans belt loops and pull him to the bed, gently giving him a push so he lands on his back. You climb on top of him, leaning forward and pressing your barely covered body against him, kissing his lips again. Richard rubs his hands up and down your back and you grind your hips down onto his. Richard releases the kiss with a long, low growl. You feel Richard wrap his leg around yours and suddenly you are flipped onto your back. You huff, “Richard, why did you do that?”

 

“Today I’m going to be taking care of you since you take care of me so much.” Richard kisses you again and you feel his hands slide under your back, swiftly undoing your bra and tossing it aside. He lets go of the kiss and slides down to your breasts, licking each one all over, pinching and sucking on your nipples. It causes you to moan and gasp. You can feel Richard getting harder the more he plays with your breasts. You arch your back into his movements, silently asking for more.

 

Richard slides down further, giving you little kisses and nips all over, before reaching the top of your underwear. He looks up at you, “everything okay so far?”

 

You respond, already out of breath, “yes. A-OK, please continue. Please.” Richard glances back down and you run your hand through his hair. You are the only person on the entire planet who could do that and not get smacked for it.

 

Richard pulls down your underwear and tosses it somewhere in the room, you don’t see where it goes before you prop yourself up on your elbows to see Richard running his hands up your legs, spreading them. He pulls you to the end of the bed and kneels, gently placing your legs over his shoulders. You prop yourself up again and grip onto Richard’s hair and he licks a stripe up you, causing you to moan and accidently buck up against him. You can feel Richard smirk, and he continues his vigorous licks. They are accompanied by gentle sucks of your clit, which make you moan much louder.

 

Richard moves an arm, which had been resting on your leg, to between your legs. He stops licking you and licks his finger before he slowly pushes it into you. You squirm underneath him as he pushes it and you can’t help but grip his head more, “Richard, oh god.”

 

Richard looks up at you as he continues licking and sucking, making you start to pant and you yell curse words out of your mouth faster than Richard is working. Richard gently pushes in another finger, making sure to curl his fingers up to try to hit you in that specific spot, which he does successfully multiple times. “Richard please, faster!” He pushes his fingers in and out faster and focuses on your clit. Within a few seconds, you cry out and fall against the bed, panting. Richard pulls his fingers out of you and kisses back up to your mouth. You place a hand on his crotch and gently rub him, swallowing his moan as you continue devouring his mouth in deep kisses. He grips you under your arms and pulls you up more on the bed before getting off the bed. You whimper, and it is immediately followed by Richard sweetly replying, “oh stop that, I will be back in a second.” He walked towards the bathroom, and you admire his backside.

 

A moment later he comes back with a condom and a bottle of lube. “I think you are entirely too clothed for my taste.”

 

Richard smirks and sets down the items on a small bedside table. He quickly unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down with his underwear in one swoop, making you hum in pleasure. He climbs back into the bed, getting back in between your legs. With one swift motion, he grabs the items again and places the lube next to you, opening the packet and placing the condom on himself. He grabs the lube and flips the top of the container open, squirting the lube on his fingers, proceeding to slather it on his dick. He leans down and kisses you once more, “are you ready, my love?”

 

“Yes. Please Richard. I need you,” you say as he kisses down you neck before looking down and inserting himself into you, slowly. You shutter and grip onto his arms as ever so slowly bottoms out. It feels like it takes forever for him to look back at you and you wait a moment before talking to him. “Richard…,” is all you say and he knows you need him to move. With careful movements, he cautiously moves in and out of you, eliciting the most delicious noises from the back of your throat. You move your legs so that are wrapped around Richard’s waist and urge him deeper by sticking a heel in his ass. With deeper breaths, you scratch up and down his back just enough to make him feel it. “Oh Richard! Richard go harder please.”

 

Richard peppers your neck with kisses and starts pumping harder, enough to make the bed frame hit the wall with every thrust. Moans and skin hitting skin fill the room as you both swear and say each other’s names over and over. “You are so beautiful, my love.”

 

You can’t help but smile and kiss him, dragging your hand down your body to start rubbing yourself. Richard swats your hand away and starts rubbing your clit like his life depends on it. Moments later you are cuming around him, “oh God! Ah!” Richard was not too far behind you, only pumping a handful more times before biting into your shoulder and growling with his orgasm. Richard laid on top of you and squeezed you, peppering you with more breathy kisses. You couldn’t help but kiss him back and pull him into a bear hug. Richard eventually let got and threw the condom out. He spooned up to you, letting you be the big spoon for once. You took full advantage and rubbed his stomach up and down. You used your other hand to gently massage his head, further messing up his hair.

 

“Ich liebe dich.”

 

“I love you too, Richard.”


End file.
